April 2001
Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Health, Media. Politics After the events of the last few months a sense of normality has returned to the affairs of the local health authority. Following inspections of methods of financing in the authority, councillors were pleased to report that the authority was both financially and morally sound. Meanwhile the former practice of Dr. Rhiane Matthews continues under the control of Dr. A. Milton, who has done much to raise the profile of the damaged group. In light of this, the authority is continuing to view its future. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Police, Transport, Underworld After the recent shake-ups of union representatives within the area, Castelan have continued their investigations into who was responsible for the strike action. Investigations are centring on the actions of an individual believed to have his base within the local Asian community. Speculation points to the fact that the city’s industry still does not have a high enough percentage of their workforce from the ethnic communities in the area, and that the strike was to bring this to the attention of the media. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Politics, University The Hartshill Development Project is nearing completion and following a city wide advertising campaign, and the list of prospective buyers far outweighs the number of residences available. In related news the local planning authority has come into conflict with a number of environmental groups over its policy regarding green field sites, after Newcastle College began building works on land set aside for conservation and study. The groups have accused the council of putting an economic ahead of the need to sustain the natural environment. With both this and the continuing Foot & Mouth problem, the environment will be an important point in the forthcoming general election. Health, Media, Police, Street, University More cases of a virulent strain of what is still believed to be flu have emerged in the city, although it seems to be confined to the student body. The strain begins much like any other, but in some cases has led to hospitalisation and even death. A more concerning note is that Castelan have become involved at the request of local authorities to maintain quarantine procedures around site of confirmed cases. A number of the cities halls of residence on both campuses have been off limit for long periods, causing disruption to the educational calendar. Spokesmen for both universities stated that they were treating the situation according to advice given and that the welfare of its students was their first priority. Street, Underworld As the city wide gang war continues to escalate, blame is being shifted by all parties onto the Asian militia. Investigation into who is behind each group continues with a number of conflicting stories. The only clear development is with regards the possibility of “Sandernacht”, after he was confirmed as an actual figure within the city and not merely a cover story. Unfortunately, this is all that has been managed, as although it has been proven that he does exist, no one knows who he is. Church, Police, University With the increase in direct action being taken by the Asian Militia, Castelan have increased the number of patrols within both Cobridge and Shelton in an attempt to suppress further violence. Leaders of the Muslim and Hindu communities have gone on record as stating that they are not responsible for the rise of these groups. They blame the problem on the general lawlessness of the city and the lack of opportunities for their communities within the area. Legal, Media, Police Following months of discussion, the new measures proposed by Castelan have been green lighted and are about to be implemented on a city wide scale. In addition to their current powers as a private police force, Castelan will have increased powers to arrest individuals believed to be “of detriment to the prosperity of both the people and structure of the city”, without the need for court appointed warrants beforehand. Humanitarian groups have opposed these measures pointing out that such powers may result in the formation of South-American style death squads for those who oppose them. A spokesman for Castelan stated that the moves would instead lead to a safer city. High Society, Media, Police, Street, Underworld The gang war that is currently dividing the city’s criminal fraternity is no longer a secret war, after a number of high profile incidents in and around the city’s night spots. One such incident led to the hospitalisation of twenty, after a bomb was left in a Newcastle pub supposedly owned by the Gambino Family. In light of these events, Castelan have begun to increase the number of spot checks in and around the city centres. This has not done much for the fortunes of the already struggling leisure industry within the city. Finance, High Society, Media Work has commenced on the clubs at the heart of the Phoenix Project and look set to complete in time for a simultaneous opening of each club next month. In addition to providing a focus to the city’s continued regeneration, the clubs will also contain state of the art security measures to ensure “a safe and stress free environment for the city’s population”. It is hoped that the joint opening will also bring in outside media interest and raise the outlook of the city after the recent unrest. Bureaucracy, Finance, High Society, Media, Politics No matter what the outcome of the forthcoming General Election the one certainty is that Sean Bowden will feature heavily in the city’s future. Following the success of the Hartshill Development Project (despite the problems posed by environmental groups, government bodies and prominent figures within the countries cultural establishment) Mr. Bowden has set his sights on the city’s ageing health infrastructure. Plans to rebuild the entire complex were unveiled at a recent press conference, where it emerged that the proposals would hopefully begin to be implemented before the end of the year. Mr. Bowden took over his current position from Councillor Harvey Mayne, who retired following illness bought on by stress. Church, Media, Occult Following the murder of an unidentified individual at one of the city’s churches, local “celebrity” Nicholas Raymond has appeared on a local radio talk show asking for further information regarding the whereabouts of the murderer. Mr. Raymond, a preacher believed to have links with the Presbyterian Church, has attracted much publicity of late with his sermons regarding the nature of the city’s evil and is believed to be responsible for a general upturn in church attendance of late. Police, Occult Shortly after the murder at a local church several of the murals that have appeared on the city’s churches were mysteriously white washed over. More interesting was the mural at the scene of the crime itself. Following its cleaning, a second mural appeared in its place, depicting the murder itself. Despite the presence of security cameras at the location there seems to be a ten-minute gap in the tape. Castelan are asking for further information and are currently having the tape checked for signs of tampering. Finance, Health, High Society, Media, Police Castelan are to hold an auction of the artefacts seized in connection with the disappearance of Dr. Rhiane Matthews. Proceeds of the auction will go towards the development of a drug rehabilitation centre within the area and will be held at the museum. A spokesman for the museum stated that he felt that something positive would at last emerge from the exhibition, which has attracted controversy to the already stricken museum. Legal, Media, Police, Street, Underworld Castelan mounted a joint operation with units from both Special Branch and the Armed Forces on a number of dawn raids of premises across the city in connection with firearms dealing. In total five hundred weapons were seized and there were forty-six arrests. The raids follow a rise in gun related crime in the city, believed to be the result of an ongoing gang war. All three parties praised the actions of the others and stated that this is only the beginning of actions against the cities growing gun culture. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Transport Despite the public notices of an auction, the last remnants of Yorke Logistics Ltd have had to be sold for scrap. Lack of interest in the property is believed to be as a result of the implications of drug running in the company. With the loss of another small courier within the city, the dominance of MCC Transport as the major player within the city’s distribution continues. Street, Underworld Following the death of William Bradshaw last month, the investigation amongst the cities underworld into the whereabouts of the former owner of Yorke Logistics Ltd, continues. Recently, Colin Amery, formally of the company, was bought in for questioning but was unable to provide any answers despite the persuasive tactics of a number of parties. Both the Sandernacht group and the Gambino Family are asking for information about his current whereabouts as they still have a number of matters that they wish to discuss. Legal, Finance, High Society, Media Reed Communications have begun a high profile campaign to re-establish their presence in the city. The company has been quite following the death of its former chairman last year in an air crash. Reed is keen to strengthen links with its former partners and insiders say that the company may be branching into new avenues following investment by a Japanese group. Along with their involvement with the Phoenix Project, analysts are hoping that this will lead to an upturn in the city’s economy. Occult What’s going on with the weather? It’s been announced that we’ve just had the wettest twelve months since 1766 and it seems to far more than just global warming. One rumour circulating is that it’s far more than that, Castelan may have pushed the wrong noses out of joint with its recent Gestapo tactics and that there’s some serious magic being worked out there. Church, Health, Occult, Police, Underworld Have the city’s morals sunk to an all time low? Following the births over the New Year, the increase in prostitution and the associated health scares both the local Church and Health Authority are keen to see action implemented by Castelan with regards to these problems. Further speculation is that it’s actually something trying to get into the city, although the Church is keen to deny the implications of this. Still, it would make sense given the current climate. Bureaucracy, Church, Health Both the Samaritans and government appointed groups have reported an increase in the number of distress calls from the area and are blaming the poor levels of employment and education within the city. Figures released have shown an increase in the number of attempted suicides in the city, far higher than the national average, and in the levels of both stress and agitation. Some hope that improved housing, such as the Hartshill Development Project, may be able to alleviate some of the problem, along with the proposed new health infrastructure. Bureaucracy, Media, Politics After deliberations, it has emerged that the local authorities are to attempt to maintain the current sewer system and build a second, shallower system in its place. Many have spoken out against this, describing it as a ludicrous idea and a complete waste of the taxpayer’s money. Certain council members hope to clean up the existing system and turn parts into a tourist attraction, although no further details of this have emerged. The only sure thing is that this argument is set to run for a long time. Health, Industry, Media, Police, Occult First it was the hospital, now it seems that local factories are suffering from an outbreak of strangers, with sightings in a number of locations. The individuals always seem out of place but as of yet no one has actually managed to make contact with any of them. Many are stating that this is just further hysteria and that there are no secret groups attempting to gain a foothold on the city, whilst others think that it’s probably some sort of publicity trick. Castelan still remain interested however and are keen to question anyone who has had an alleged sighting. Perhaps they already know what’s going on? Bureaucracy, Health, University A study group has been appointed by the local education authority to attempt to find a reason for the high number of suspensions and expulsions within the school system. The move follows a government report last year which showed that the city had a higher than average number. The group, to be based in Keele University, will also investigate the possible causes of increased stress that have been noted within the city, and hope to be able to publish their findings before the start of the new academic year. Finance, High Society, Industry, Media King Industries has been commended for their continued programme of growth within the city. The company begun the new drive to raise the standard of living and the economy of the city, and was praised at a lavish dinner event held in its honour. Since the beginning of the year King Industries have continued to invest in an advertisement campaign on behalf of the city’s industries. Health, Street, Transport Despite the Foot & Mouth Crisis many in the rural community continue to travel in spite of the restrictions. Indeed at Butterton Hall near Newcastle, an increase in traffic has been noted, with the community engaging in an almost siege mentality against the disease. It has also been noted that it only seems to be the same group that is moving. Legal, Politics With a General Election just around the corner, those in need of work will find that each of the major parties will have an increased need for good lawyers and other professionals to deal with the paperwork. Despite the increase in arrests by Castelan, the city’s law firms have seen little benefit and have been looking for new avenues of employment before abandoning the city. Times have been tough of late for the small-scale practitioner, with only Court appointed lawyers maintaining a steady stream of income. Street, Transport, Underworld Following the actions of Castelan, the city’s running low on ordinance and enterprising persons could make a killing if they could get hold a sizeable quantity of goods. On the other hand it might not pay to bring that much attention on your actions, especially with Castelan’s new powers of arrest. The key would be how to smuggle them into the city without being noticed. Road isn’t the way, after the problems with Yorke Logistics Ltd, Castelan are definitely keeping an eye on what is actually being transported. However, rail has possibilities, if you could figure out a way of getting the stuff on board. Church, Finance, Politics Following the accusations of redirection of funds made by the church at the end of last year; it has emerged that local government had in fact invested the money in a trust fund on their behalf. The news brings to an end months of speculation regarding the whereabouts of the missing money. At one time it was suggested that it was in fact being used to finance the Hartshill Development Project and had led to a stand-off between both parties. The money was found after local councillor Sean Bowden investigated the financing of possible developments to the city’s health authority.